Charms
by Bloody Sakura
Summary: She just wanted to be early for class... One-shot. (HPHG)


Charms

Rating: PG.

Genre: Humor/Romance.

Summary: She just wanted to be early for class… One-shot.

This fic is dialogue-only. It was inspired by one of the challenges of the Summer Writing Series Challenge, which **Tawny Spitfyre** and **Excalibur** are writing on Portkey.org. I think it was the one for June 11. Anyway, I thank the two of them for the idea (hope they don't mind) and I really, really hope this is not too confusing…

"Bloody hell."

"What is it, Ron… Oh. Sweet. Merlin."

"It is not like you could not see it coming."

"You knew about it, Luna?"

"No, Ginny, but I suppose it was quite obvious."

"They could have at least told me. I am their best friend, it's not like I would be mad at them or something like that…"

"Think about it Ronald, this could be their first kiss."

"I don't think so. Why the hell would Hermione ask Harry to arrive earlier at class? I mean, and look at that! No one's first kiss is like **that**!"

"Hmm… I will side with Luna on this, Ron. This is Hermione we are talking about; she probably has a reason to arrive earlier on class."

"But Hermione's reasons to arrive early on class usually don't need Harry to come along."

"They could have come here to finish an essay or something… And ended up like that. Do you have any essays to deliver, Ronald?"

"No… I mean… I don't know. I skipped Charms last week."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Mom will be so pissed off at you when she hears about this…"

"Please Ginny, don't mention it, it was not intentional…"

"Hey guys, what are you doing standing there?"

"Silence, Dean! Harry and Hermione are snogging inside the Charms classroom."

"Really? About bloody time!"

"Let me see it!"

"I didn't know you were a peeping tom, Seamus."

"Sod off Ron; I just think this must be saved for the future."

"Hmm… I think you are right… Maybe we could ask Colin Creevey for his camera, and take a shot of this…"

"Take a shot of what?"

"Harry and Hermione are snogging inside the classroom."

"Merlin, I need to see this!"

"It will be quite the gossip!"

"Calm down there, Gossip Twins, you are not going to tell anyone about this."

"I don't think they want to hide it, Ron, or else they wouldn't be doing that here."

"I think that was not really planned by them, you know."

"Lovegood? Ginny? What are you doing here? I mean, shouldn't you two be at your classes right now?"

"Come on, Lavender, you don't think I would miss this, do you?"

"Hmm… Yeah, this is really not something you should miss."

"Excuse me, but who's going to get Colin's camera?"

"Why don't you go and get it yourself, Ron?"

"They are my best friends; I need to keep an eye on them."

"We know that, Ron."

"I am serious about it. Just think about what could happen if Professor Flitwick arrived right now… By the way, where's Neville when you need him?"

"What about me?"

"Neville! Great time, mate! Look, we need you to go to the Gryffindor Tower and fetch Colin Creevey's camera."

"Why? And why me?"

"See, Harry and Hermione are snogging inside the class, and we decided to take a shot of it. You know, save the moment for the future. But these people here are too lazy to do it, and I need it to keep an eye on Harry and Hermione, just in case Professor Flitwick arrives. Or any other professor, for that matter."

"I suppose you have something you want to hide, Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh, shit… I mean… No, nothing at all, Professor Snape."

"Very good. Professor Flitwick is not feeling well, so I will be teaching this class on his place. Move on. Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, I suppose the two of you should be with Professor McGonagall right now."

"Hmm… Professor… We can not go in."

"But why not? I doubt we have any kind of powerful charm stopping you from… Oh."

"…"

"I suppose Potter and Granger deem the Charms classroom a very appropriate place to do their… Interactions. I think they will need to receive proper punishment for that."

"Punishment for what, Severus?"

"Minerva… Filius. I think you would like to see what kind of behavior is taking place inside the classroom… You need to take care, Filius, after all, you were not feeling well this morning and this scene can be a little… Disgusting."

"What are you talking about, Severus?"

"Take a look at it, Minerva. I have a feeling that unlike me, you will be delighted."

"Oh."

"…"

"It's not like you couldn't see it coming, Severus."

"Did everyone see it coming, except me?"

"It's your fault for being a daft git, Ron."

"I second Parvati."

"Sod off, Gin."

"Hmm… I suppose it will be better if we just leave it the way it is. I mean, Madam Pomfrey gave Professor Flitwick a Pepper-Up Potion, but I do not think he is feeling well enough to teach, so… The class is cancelled. Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, you come with me to Transfiguration. Severus, take Filius to the staff room, please. The rest of you can go back to your common room."

"I am in perfect conditions to teach, Minerva, you do not need to make them lose a class…"

"Come on, Severus, this will not make them fail the N.E.W.T.s. I even dare to say they need some time to relax."

"You are their head of house; you know what is best for them. But I really think Potter and Granger should be punished for their behavior and…"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of them."

Minutes later…

"Hmm… Harry?"

"What is it, love?"

"Class is over already, and no one showed up."

"You're right… A bit weird, but it's not like I feel bad for it."

"I have to agree with you."

"Wow! I never thought I would live to see the day when Hermione Granger wouldn't mind to lose a class."

"You are a real prat, you know?"

"And you love me for it."

"Yes, I do. I was just thinking what happened to everyone. Do you think Professor Flitwick changed his classroom? We even came here earlier to finish your essay…"

"Dunno… But I can assure you this was the best Charms class I've ever had."

"Me too."


End file.
